


Back-up Arrives

by Deonara2012



Series: In Dangerous Hands [4]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HeeChul snags a car to go after the kidnappers, and drags YunHo with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back-up Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

HeeChul grabbed YunHo's arm as soon as the others left the hallway at a run. "Come on," he hissed, pulling YunHo after him, down the hall and around the corner.

"Where are we going?" YunHo asked.

"We're back-up," HeeChul said, pausing by the door out to the garage long enough to grab car keys.

"Can you even drive?"

"Well enough. I know how to get where we're going, and I can make this thing get us there." He opened the driver's side door of a van. "It's not pretty, but I bet some of them are going to be dead on their feet, and I doubt the ones they took are conscious."

"ChangMin is." In spite of his protests, YunHo climbed in and buckled himself in as HeeChul started the van.

When they reached the car - recognizable by the smashed front end, not to mention two flying people (two?) and fights on the ground - HeeChul stopped the car, and they both got out. Someone dodged - YunHo couldn't figure out who - at a gunshot, and that decided him. "Light?" he asked HeeChul, who grinned at him.

"Sure."

The fire blazed up on the roadside as YunHo concentrated to stretch, reach and take the guns, one at a time, heart pounding because he wasn't sure they wouldn't turn them on him. Even as he dropped them all at his feet, a third flier appeared, and the men stopped moving.

That brought Yesung, Zhou Mi and Hankyung to the ground, and Junsu emerged from the car, slithering out of the back window, ropes in hand. "They had them tied up. ChangMin's awake, but Yoochun-hyung and Ryeowook are still unconscious," he said.

YunHo took a couple of the ropes and helped tie the men up, Hankyung overseeing (and releasing the men from their air prisons when necessary), as the rest of them pulled the others out of the car, and placed them in the van. Junsu nearly collapsed into one of the seats even as DongHae took off at a run back to the school, and Zhou Mi, Hankyung, and Yesung launched back into the air. After a pause, the car slid silently off the road, and then the fire went out as HeeChul climbed in the driver's seat.

"Let's go home," he murmured, and YunHo agreed.


End file.
